


Can't Get Enough

by BucksomeBarnes (Freckled_Halos)



Series: the Assembled Avengers Initiative [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/BucksomeBarnes
Summary: It's one of those days where Steve and Bucky just want to spend the whole day in bed together.(Included in my Assembled Avengers series, but it can really just be a one-off too!)





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see from the tags, that's literally it. There's some sweetness, but mostly kissing, cumming, and cock-loving <3

The air of their bedroom was thick and warm, afternoon sunlight slipping through the cracks of the blinds in long orange strips. The majority of their dark grey comforter was hanging off the end of the bed, top sheet kicked aside and crumpled up with it. A low melodic voice crackled out of their stereo as two sets of sighs and moans filled the rest of the room.

Bucky was lying on his back, head towards the foot of the bed as he pawed at Steve’s ass hovering above him. Steve was on hands and knees facing the opposite direction, head bobbing up and down as he ran his lips along Bucky’s stiff cock.

Steve pulled away, Bucky popping out of his mouth as he took a big breath in. “Jesus, Buck,” he groaned. “Fucking hell, _yes_ …”

Bucky hummed around Steve’s cock in his mouth, sending a shiver through Steve’s entire body. Steve moaned again, mindlessly rolling his hips. When Bucky made a satisfied noise, Steve adjusted his legs, stretching back onto his toes to thrust deeper into Bucky’s throat. Continuing to knead at Steve’s cheeks, Bucky took long breaths through his nose, focusing on the gorgeous sounds bubbling out of Steve’s mouth.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Steve sighed, dropping his head to try to get a glimpse of himself fucking Bucky’s mouth. “Oh, fuck…”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Bucky dug his fingers into Steve’s ass cheeks, pulling him down until his nose nestled snugly against Steve’s balls.  

Steve made a few noises that could have been words, but came out as whines and trembles. He pulled completely out of Bucky’s mouth before plunging back in again, groaning at the sound of Bucky’s gags. It took a few more thrusts to get Steve whimpering.

“I’m— _fuck_ , Bucky, I’m gonna cum.”

Bucky hummed again and it sent Steve over the edge, legs shaking as he spurted deep down Bucky’s throat. He pulled out and flopped over to his side, Bucky taking in a big gulp of air.

“God damn it,” Steve sighed, catching his breath.

“How many is that?” Bucky croaked, running a hand down his face dotted with sweat.

“Three,” Steve replied, turning his attention to Bucky’s rock hard dick in front of him. Wrapping a warm hand around Bucky’s length, Steve gave him a few slow tugs. “You’ve only had one.”

“I’ll catch up,” Bucky chuckled, still slightly breathless.

Smirking, Steve shifted onto an elbow and leaned over, taking Bucky into his mouth.

It was one of those days where neither of them could get enough. They had spent hours in bed already, the sheets damp with sweat, drops of lube and cum spattered around. The morning started with a few innocent kisses before getting out of bed, but after they each had some breakfast, the hunger for each other only heightened. Steve texted Tony, quickly rescheduling a meeting for the following day before leaving his phone in the kitchen next to Bucky’s and practically running back into the bedroom.

Now, Bucky let his eyes fall shut, savoring the feeling of Steve’s hot, wet mouth gliding along his dick. Steve let Bucky pop out of his mouth for a second, only to stick his forefinger inside instead, slicking it up with spit then pressing it gingerly to Bucky’s opening. Letting out a groan and spreading his legs further, Bucky ran his hands up and down his torso, pinching his nipples and massaging his pecs.

“Oh, god, dollface,” he sighed, breathy.

In response, Steve pushed his finger deeper inside, taking him back into his mouth, causing Bucky to let out a shuddering moan and arch his back. Steve curled his finger and applied light pressure to Bucky’s prostate, rubbing gently.

“ _Shit_ ,” Bucky hissed out, squirming around. “ _Shit, shit, shit_.”

Steve continued working, one hand at Bucky’s ass, one gripping firmly at the base of his cock, and his mouth suctioned around the head, tongue darting around. Bucky writhed around even more, breaths coming in short gasps as he fisted the sheets at his sides.

“F-fuck, S-Steve—” Whining long and low, Bucky curled his toes and tried not to rip the fabric balled tightly in his metal hand.

He was practically bursting with want, but Steve didn’t let up, not until Bucky was wriggling and shaking. A few more seconds passed before Bucky was squeezing his eyes shut, abdominals tensing. He was breathless and silent, face reddening and mouth agape, as he shot repeatedly into Steve’s mouth, hips thrusting with each burst.

“Oh _god_ ,” he groaned, low and drawn out. Taking a shuddering breath in, Bucky’s body turned to jelly as he laid spread-eagle on the bed.

When Bucky finally opened his eyes, Steve was hovering closely. He leaned in, peppering sweet kisses all over Bucky’s face.

“Don’t tell me you’re tapping out now,” Steve whispered huskily, teeth grazing of one Bucky’s earlobes.

Bucky wheezed out a light laugh. “Jus’ give me a minute,” he sighed, mouth dry.

Looking out of the corner of his eyes, Bucky could tell Steve was already completely hard again. God, was he beautiful. From the top of his shiny blonde head straight to his perfectly pink cock, long and thick, now curving beautifully towards his bellybutton. Bucky’s softening length twitched just thinking about it.

As Bucky was still trying to catch his breath, Steve slipped off the bed and grabbed the empty glass from his nightstand to fill in the bathroom sink. When he came back, Bucky was sitting up, still a little dazed. His hair was a mess. The bun he had tied at the nape of his neck was barely held together anymore, the hair tie hanging on by only a few locks and unruly strands were plastered to his sweaty face. Steve handed him the glass of water and Bucky smiled in thanks, eagerly gulping down half of it. He handed it back to Steve who took a few drinks before replacing it on the nightstand as Bucky pulled his hair back.

“Ready?” Steve teased, eyebrows jumping as he settled heavily back onto the bed, resting his head on his pillow.   

“Always,” Bucky replied, crawling towards him.

Steve couldn’t help but smile as Bucky kissed him, long and slow and full of love. They stayed like that for a few sweet moments, Bucky’s body hovering just above Steve’s as they licked into each other’s mouths. Bucky’s length was lightly grazing Steve’s, causing him to let out a few shaky breaths as Bucky kissed down his jaw and neck.

“You are so beautiful,” Bucky murmured against Steve’s collarbones, firmly setting both hands on either side of his chest. “God, I can never get enough o’ you.”

Steve smiled to himself, eyes closing as Bucky kissed down to his breastbone. Massaging his pecs a few times, Bucky pushed them together, burying his face in the middle of Steve’s soft skin. He stayed there a while, listening to Steve’s calm and contented breaths as he continued nuzzling and kissing.

The smell coming off Steve was intoxicating. It was a mix of sweat, soap, and skin, deep and heady, but underneath was an almost citrusy brightness. Steve’s smell was one of the only physical things that hadn’t changed with the serum and in Bucky’s mind, it was the most wonderful scent in the world. He breathed in, long and deep, comforted by the familiarity.

“I’m ‘bout ready to burst here, Buck,” Steve said quietly, bringing him back to the present moment.

“Are you?” Bucky leered, looking up from Steve’s chest and into his eyes.

Steve’s ears flushed as Bucky surged forward, lips landing on Steve’s at the same time he dropped and rolled his hips. Steve unabashedly moaned into Bucky’s mouth, hands clasping either side of his face and holding him there. Biting at Steve’s bottom lip, Bucky slipped a hand between them, taking hold of both their cocks and stroking loosely.

After a few more wet and messy kisses, Bucky sat back on his heels, thick thighs straddling Steve’s hips. He was getting increasingly harder and seeing Steve’s cock, dark pink and leaking next to his made the pit of his stomach flip.

“Lube,” Bucky simply murmured and Steve immediately reached back to his bedside table, snatching the bottle and handing it out to Bucky.

He uncapped it, squeezing some onto both his and Steve’s stiff lengths. Steve gasped at the cool sensation, which turned into a grunt and a cry as Bucky tossed the bottle aside and took them both into his flesh hand. He rubbed slowly at first, hand sliding easily up and down both of their cocks pressed tightly together. When he started rolling his hips too, Steve began to fall apart.

“Oh my god,” he groaned. “Fuck, sugar, you feel so fucking good.”

“Yeah? You like that, sweetheart?”

“I like everything about your dick,” Steve said, cheeky and breathless.

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh. “You think you can cum just from it rubbin’ on you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve sighed, wiggling around.

“Alright,” Bucky said, playfully uncertain. He removed his hand, casually wiping it on their already soiled sheets. “I don’t know if I believe you.”

Steve moaned again, running a hand down his face.

“You gonna show me?” Folding over, Bucky laid his forearms on the pillow at either side of Steve’s head. He undulated his hips again, pushing down harder so their cocks were pressed together, snug between both of their stomachs. Warm breath ghosting across Steve’s lips, he husked, “You gonna show me what just my dick does to you, dollface?”

“ _God_ ,” croaked Steve, breath shaky and cheeks bright pink. “Keep goin’, Buck, just like that.”

Bucky did what he was told, rolling his hips faster and harder as Steve pawed at his back and shoulders. Taking big gasps of air, Steve started letting out little “oh yeahs,” rising in pitch until they weren’t words anymore, just whines and whimpers.  

“I—Buck, I’m gonna—” was all Steve got out before he came, hard, almost bruising Bucky’s skin with his grip as he gushed all over himself.

He let out a loud and trembling groan as Bucky sat up and shuffled backwards to peck and lick all over his streaked torso, Steve trembling at each kiss. Making his way up Steve’s chest, Bucky reached his mouth, forcing it open with his tongue and Steve moaned at the slickness and taste of himself on Bucky’s lips.

Only a few minutes passed until Steve was recovered, heartrate and breathing normal. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s back and flipped them over so he was on top, both still groaning into each other’s mouths. Steve dragged his lips along Bucky’s stubbled jaw, giving him tiny nips down to the pit of his neck. Scooting down the bed, Steve kept going, kissing and sucking at Bucky’s hair covered chest and soft stomach.

Grazing his lips down Bucky’s skin, Steve intentionally skipped his cock, eliciting a small, disappointed whine. Steve smirked up at him before settling onto his knees between Bucky’s legs. He peppered light pecks to the pale insides of Bucky’s thighs before suddenly—and forcefully—pushing them back towards Bucky’s armpits until his ass was a few inches in the air. Before Bucky could gather his thoughts, Steve dove in, burrowing his face in between Bucky’s cheeks.

Bucky cried out, wrapping his hands around his legs so Steve could utilize _his_ hands elsewhere…and he did, immediately using both to smack painfully at Bucky’s ass before spreading him wide and running his tongue, warm and flat along Bucky’s opening.

“W—when was the last time we did this?” Bucky stuttered.

Steve just let out a muffled, “way too long.”

“God, _fuck_ ,” Bucky moaned, digging his fingertips into his skin. “Jesus Christ, Steve.”

Smiling as much as he could with his face buried inside Bucky’s ass, Steve savored the sounds Bucky was choking out. He continued working his mouth wetly around Bucky’s rim before cautiously pressing his tongue inside. Bucky let out a pleasantly surprised shout and pulled his legs back even further.

Steve squeezed tightly at Bucky’s cheeks before sliding a hand up and taking a firm hold of his hard cock. Squirming around, Bucky whined, long and low, as Steve worked his fist up and down, twisting slightly at Bucky’s glistening head. Bucky’s legs were trembling and Steve jacked him faster, working his wet lips and tongue all over Bucky’s opening.

“Oh, hell,” Bucky gasped out. “ _Yes_ , right there…”

Steve pressed his tongue into Bucky’s hole again and Bucky shuddered, groaning out Steve’s name as he shot intensely across his stomach and chest, a few long white streaks falling across his face. Rubbing him slowly through it, Steve lightened the touch of his mouth, giving Bucky a few soft licks and kisses before easing back. Bucky let his legs fall heavily to the mattress as he caught his breath.

Grinning, Steve crawled up the bed to lie next to him, resting his head on a bent elbow as he ran a finger along the marks on Bucky’s face, scooping up and sucking off whatever he could get to his mouth. Bucky opened one eye, looking up Steve with huge pupils.

“We should do that…a lot more often,” he whispered, hoarse.

Steve laughed lightly. “No complaints here.”

Bucky made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a moan as he smiled, lifting a heavy arm up to pull Steve’s face down to his mouth, kissing him slow and deep. One of Steve’s hands lingered around Bucky’s groin, gently rubbing at him up and down. They continued kissing as the long minutes passed and eventually, Bucky slipped his hand down too, taking hold of Steve’s cock and loosely stroking. Little sighs became grunts before melting into obscene moans as their lips and tongues worked together.

“I think I have one more in me,” Steve whispered shakily against Bucky’s mouth.

“You are impossible,” he replied, nipping at Steve’s lip.

Steve laughed and rolled over onto his back, settling onto the pillows shoulder-to-shoulder with Bucky.

“You can just watch if you want,” Steve smirked, grabbing his own dick with a sureness that make Bucky’s stomach flutter.

Bucky just grunted in response as Steve slowly worked at himself.

If he really wanted to, Steve could probably finish again in a few minutes, gripping and tugging in a way he knew would get him off quickly. But watching Bucky pretend to be too worn out, then slowly get hard again before inevitably breaking down and cumming once more, all over himself, was much more appealing at the moment. And Steve knew that’s exactly what would happen.

It took ten more minutes, but Steve was right. Bucky had just been lying there, running rough fingertips along Steve’s chest and abs as he jacked himself off, but the more Steve stroked and groaned, the stiffer Bucky got too. He tried to be sneaky about it, but Steve saw Bucky’s metal hand slowly slip around to grip tightly at his own dick. Bucky matched Steve’s pace and they languidly rubbed at their lengths for a few more long minutes.

Steve suddenly quickened his pumps, letting out a small whine as his hips bucked. He held his left hand out, which Bucky took with his right, lacing their fingers together. They worked at themselves faster, squeezing the other’s hand tighter and tighter. Steve’s eyes were almost shut, but were focused on Bucky’s metal hand, tugging and twisting. Pressing his lips tightly together, Bucky watched Steve’s tightly wrapped grip around his long shaft.

Bucky was painfully close and let out a few high pitched sighs. When he glanced up from Steve’s cock to his face, Steve was already staring intently at him, cheeks and ears bright pink. Neither of them said anything, just looked into the other’s eyes until their breaths were hitching. Steve let out something akin to a growl and it sent Bucky over the edge.

Steve was gripping Bucky’s hand with a force that would have broken anyone else’s fingers as they came simultaneously, each letting out strained groans as they shot onto their own stomachs, maintaining eye contact the entire time. As the seconds passed, they each relaxed, coming down from their climaxes with shaky groans.

They laid together in silence for a while, melting into the mattress together, hands still clasped.

“You beat me,” Bucky whispered, mouth dry and impossibly quiet.

“You beat yourself,” Steve snorted, laughing at his own joke.

Bucky smiled lazily and rolled his eyes. “Five for you, just four for me. You owe me one, Rogers.”

Steve sighed, rolling heavily to his side to face Bucky. “Tell me when and where, sweetheart, and I’m yours.”

Trying not to smile, Bucky pursed his lips, looking at Steve with an amused and fond expression. “That a promise?”

“Cross my heart.”

Bucky hummed in response, placing his cool left hand against Steve’s chest. He leaned in as Steve pushed forward, their lips meeting gently to share a few sweet pecks.

“Let’s go take a shower, huh?” Bucky murmured.  

“Sounds nice.”

“And then let’s get some dinner. I’m fucking starving.”


End file.
